


Wait for Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Dean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is drunk and goes visit the Winchesters but their room is empty. He finds one of Dean's magazines and everything starts to get heated... until Dean arrives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the beginning is a little too detailed and boring but give it time, it gets better. Was created thanks to a drabble prompt from Tumblr RP.

Castiel appeared at the motel room where he knew the boys were staying in. As usual, he needed a break from his duties back in Heaven and his safe place had always been the Winchesters ever since he became their guardian angel; sadly they were not back from their hunt yet and with the sigils carved on their ribs hiding them from his sight he had no other choice but to wait for them to return.

A few minutes passed. He was a patient angel for the most part... except that in this case the high amount of alcohol wasn't helping his fair judgement. His idle hands started fidgeting, feet tapping the floor, there had to be something he could do while waiting. Eventually he began to fumble around the room under the pretense of scanning the place to make sure it was safe, although his true intentions were to just poke about their stuff, Dean's stuff to be specific.

Fooling around in between jobs was as much as it changed from their previous relationship of friends; of course they had never really got down to sex because Castiel was still reluctant to it, he felt he wasn't ready but the closer he got to Dean, the more his urges began to grow inside him and were bursting out of control. Most of the time he kept the serene expression but sometimes, watching Dean move or speak or just standing there without even trying to turn him on, turned him on. His inhibitions were suppressed that night though; the stoic angel after a liquor store later, was unsure of how he even got to the room without destroying something on his way there.

He came across Dean's porn magazines inside the hunter's duffle bag, Castiel didn't feel particularly attracted to the Busty Asian Beauties in the cover or the ones he spotted while thumbing through the pages, but he was certainly aroused by the thought of Dean getting hard to those pictures. He shook his head trying not to think of Dean's cock growing inside his Jeans, crotch burning in urge and unable to remain there for long so he had to take it out and release his tension. Truth be told, Castiel was sexually frustrated probably just as much as Dean was, and his lascivious thoughts were proof of that. The angel felt ashamed of himself for having those images building up in his mind but he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water; he knew that was what humans did under similar circumstances but it wasn't working; thanks to the alcohol and the obvious need for sex with the hunter, his mind brought the image of water drops running down Dean's naked body the way they do after he showers, that smell of cheap soap over his shiny skin, the moisture in the freckled skin struggling with Dean's ripped abs on their way down to his member.

With a deep sigh, he looked at himself into the mirror, it wasn't right for him to think that way, but then again there were a lot of things that weren't "right" and he was nonetheless doing them, like free will, or skipping time in Heaven to get drunk on Earth... or just being with Dean in a more intimate relationship than just his guardian.

It all came down to one thing. Dean's hard cock throbbing in his mouth or hand, and then he knew he couldn't keep it to himself, he already had an erection that wasn't giving up. Masturbation would not have been his first option but that was better than breaking all possible rules and having sex with Dean so he went back to the hunter's bag and took the magazine again, revealing something underneath. A fleshlight... he wasn't sure what it was at first sight but once he took a closer look he knew it's purpose.

Castiel had as many doubts as anyone could have about touching himself for the first time... but the fleshlight in one hand and the magazine on the other were quickly convincing him. In the end he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted it; the mere fact that he was considering it was an indication of how much he really needed it so he started to get undressed with trembling hands. The trench coat fell to the ground nonchalantly and then the pants and shirt followed it in a rushed manner; it was one of the first times he got to see his vessel's body uncovered like that, so natural, and the mere idea that it wasn't his own body added a new factor to the scene, two factors actually. Guilt for knowing he was going to take advantage of that body in ways he never intended to; and then the one factor that was taking over the guilt... excitement, it was perverted and it somehow made Castiel feel turned on about it, his stiff cock twitched in response to that thought.

Unskilled hands gripped the fleshlight and pointed the tight entrance at his towering member, he gave a few experimental strokes barely pushing the head of his cock inside, it was tight around his girth and it made him moan instantly, he tried to mute himself and keep it down; just because he was exposed didn't mean he wanted to be heard or even seen. He pushed the fleshlight further down, watching his cock disappear inside it and feeling the tightness suffocating him wholly. The new sensation quickly ran up his spine, making him shiver and kick his legs out of reflex. The groans died at his throat, making a filthier sound thanks to his gruff voice.

A minute later he was already moving the fleshlight up and down with a faster motion and the hunter's name came out of his lips in more than one time. There was a new urge though. His ass kept clenching randomly at the thought of Dean using that hole like Cas was using the fleshlight, thrusting inside Castiel and moaning just like he was. Cas knew Dean would love to do it, getting inside the angel that was probably just as tight as that toy, maybe even more.

That part needed attention too but Dean wasn't there to satisfy him; he even looked around to find something falic shaped to fit inside him. He was past the shame of feeling dirty at this point, there was nothing that could make him feel more embarrassed so he just tried to focus on the newfound pleasure he was giving himself, those shivers and twitches of his muscles, his body tensing and relaxing at the same time, the body heat raising up and making him sweat, the smell of sex coming from his crotch when the first drops of precum leaked down his shaft.

His eyes stopped searching when stared into the bathroom. Dean's deodorant bottle was resting on the sink. It wasn't too big to hurt him but it wasn't too small either, Castiel instantly compared measurements with Dean. Maybe the bottle would work after all.

His face turn bright red to the though, was he seriously considering introducing a deodorant bottle inside him? was it even going to be pleasurable? "I shouldn't be doing this" he whispered to himself, but that warning was not enough to stop him from stretching his arm towards the bathroom reaching for the bottle with a supernatural force and pull it to him.

He stared at the bottle for a few seconds. It took more of himself to finally imagine it being Dean's cock right in front of his face, maybe the alcohol was helping making it real. Castiel was thinking about the taste and smell of Dean's manhood hitting his cheeks and poking his eyes. With closed eyes, he opened his mouth and brought the cold metal of the bottle to his lips, curling his tongue around it as if it was the hunter's meat. After a minute or two of working on it, getting it slick wet with his drool, he was ready to push it inside him but he needed more courage to do it.

He was laying down on the bed with his legs spread apart, the fleshlight still swallowing his hardon and the bottle held up in front of his face, randomly his eyes fixed on the television at the corner of the room, and then to the remote in the night stand. He remembered the pizzaman and the babysitter scene and the sensations that brought to him, the heat, the willingness that he was afraid to display. With a nervous gulp he reached for the remote and turned on the TV, surfing channels until he found an erotic movie, the moans and screams from the TV filled the room and took his doubts away; there were no dudes around so it wasn't wrong to watch porn.

Reluctantly he started pushing the bottle inside him, trying to ignore the uncomfortable burn it caused when it spread the muscle ring open, it was hurting him slightly but the sensation wasn't exactly unpleasant, in fact... his groans proved he was actually enjoying it. With one hand he kept pushing it inside while his other hand started working on his dick again, moving the fleshlight up and down again. It felt ten times better now, both sensations mixed in one heavenly experience that turned him careless almost instantly and he stopped suppressing his moans "Dean" he mumbled drunkenly as he kept playing with himself, oblivious to the fact that he was in Dean's room until the door opened.

Even if Castiel had tried to hide himself with the sheets or simply disappear from the room, it was obvious what Castiel had been doing and it would be impossible to convince Dean it didn't happen. He only had time to turn off the TV... but Dean's expression was not angry or flustered, it was just a confusion hidden by a complete arousal and eager in his eyes. The silence extended for a longer while, Castiel was froze in shame while Dean's eyes examinated him thoroughly "the hell d'you stop?" the man asked in a husky voice, puffin his chest and staggering inside the room with a bottle of beer in his hand; closing the door behind him.

Castiel was not moving, his face was an inhuman shade of red of embarrassment and shock to Dean's reaction. "Don't stop" Dean commanded while approaching the bed with clumsy steps but Castiel didn't react.

The angel was drunk enough to forget how exposed he was but not enough to forget they hadn't had sex yet and this was not good for a first impression in that department. However, Dean wasn't concerned about that; he was too drunk himself to care for rational thoughts. As soon as he opened the door, the sight of Castiel naked playing with himself sent torrents of blood straight down to his cock. All those times he tried to make a move, all those times Cas said no, all those times Dean ended up alone at night because his angel didn't want to have sex and now this.

Dean marched firmly until he was standing next to the bed, 'gentleness' was now out of the question since Castiel was not a chick, wasn't even human, and Dean deserved to have his way too "I said don't stop!" this time he shouted violently while upping a knee to the edge of the mattress to support his weight while he lean in and grabbed the fleshlight. Without a second warning he started jerking it for Castiel.

The feeling made Castiel wake up from his absorption and his back arched with one louder moan than before "Dean..." he groaned as if that would make the man stop but it only encouraged him further.

Dean was getting more and more excited and his eager hand went to touch Castiel's shoulders "Shhhh" Dean said with a more lecherous tone than intended and it made Castiel fall back into the mattress. "What do we have here?" the hunter said while peeking in between the angel's legs to see the bottle halfway inside Castiel, stretching him wide open "Keep doing it, come on" his voice was demanding and Castiel could do nothing but obey him, so he started pounding himself with it again.

Castiel looked so vulnerable like that, moving frantically, craving for touch, craving for releas that Dean was only willing to give. And that vulnerable Castiel made Dean as horny as never before. He started unzipping his pants, the angel was writhing under his hands and brought a devious smirk to the hunter's face "Fuck, Cas... you're so eager" he told him in a teasing voice. And yes, Castiel was eager and he tried to reach for Dean's cock but the man jerked his hand away "Calm down. You have to ask nicely"

It took only a few strokes to get as hard as he could get and Castiel was staring at the man's erection with hungry eyes when he was not closing them in pleasure. "Please" he muttered in between moans.

Dean started to jerk Castiel faster, making him beg for him "Please what?" he was keeping his harsh tone that apparently made Castiel even more eager.

"P-please... let me touch you" the angel moaned as he tried again to reach for Dean's cock.

Dean was pleased with that statement and he stood up to take his clothes off quickly, kicking his pants away but keeping the shirt on "Aren't you a little slut?" Dean said unconsciously but none of them seemed to care for that word. If anything, made Castiel feel like one. Dean's slut. Just for the night.

Dean picked up Castiel's tie from the ground and slowly jerked the fleshlight off the angel's dick to throw it away "Come here" he said while grabbing Castiel by the armpits and turning him so he was still facing up but his head was hanging off the edge of the bed "You don't get to touch me yet" and with that, he used the tie to bind Castiel's hands together without even letting the angel complain about it.

For Castiel it was too much of a turn on to feel that surrendered to a lesser creature like Dean, to think that the man had so much power over him was both scaring and exciting so he just nodded absentmindedly and let the man tie him up.

"Open your mouth" Dean commanded, giving him a soft slap on the cheeks, it encouraged Castiel to do as told and opened his mouth willingly "Good boy" Dean said gladly before pushing his cock inside Castiel's mouth slowly. It made the angel gag when that fat cock pushed deep inside his throat and Dean slapped him again "Take it, come on".

Castiel's throat muscles closed around Dean's cock when he choked on it and made it spout drool into the already wet piece of meat. Dean could see through the angel's exposed neck how his dick slid inside, watching it spread as he got deeper inside his throat "Oh fuck, such a hot mouth you got there". He felt Castiel's nose hit his ball sac, and he stayed there for a while until Castiel tried to move away to get some air but Dean was so horny and Cas owed it to him, so he held him in place to keep his dick inside just a bit longer.

Castiel choked and writhed to pull away and finally Dean conceded, pulled his dick out and letting him breath.

Castiel had never done that before, his throat was starting to hurt thanks to his inexperience in blowjobs but it made him feel pleased to hear Dean moan because of him, so he was more than ready to keep deepthroat him the way the hunter wanted. Castiel gasped for air a few more times before opening his mouth willingly again, to get more cock.

Dean looked down at him "Yeah... you like that don't you? you little bitch" Dean was going crazy already but he was taking his time to savor his time with Castiel. The angel nodded and got his tongue out "You want more?" Dean asked pleased and Castiel just nodded again "Of course you do" and then pushed back inside his throat.

His pounding had a good rhythm not too fast to make the angel gag but not slow enough to make it sloppy. Castiel needed some attention too, so with the bottle still inside Castiel, the hunter started jerking it inside and out of him in time with his thrusts to his mouth. The angel never stopped writhing and moaning muted by the man's cock that made loads of spill to slide down the corner of the angel's mouth "Take it all the way down baby" Dean said softer this time while pushing completely inside Castiel's throat and staying there again while stretching Castiel's ass with the improvised toy.

The man's cock was way too lubed with the angel's saliva, and he was already too horny to keep on the deepthroating, he needed to fuck his angel. Dean pulled out of Castiel's mouth and forced him to roll around, face down, ass up widely exposed for Dean to dominate. The hunter untied the angel's hands to get them behind his back this time and bind them together again, then bent down to lick Castiel's entrance, it was wide opened now thanks to the bottle, ready for Dean and Cas moaned with the touch of Dean's tongue on his sensitive skin.

It was a harsh single thrust and Dean was fully inside Castiel, thankfully the angel was spread out and the saliva made it easier but it still made the angel scream loudly. Dean reached to tap Cas' mouth with one firm hand "Shut up, I'm just starting" and with that, the hunter began pounding Castiel roughly, he was far too drunk and horny to care for the angel's pleasure.

Castiel however, was more than delighted with being used like that; the burn of friction in his ass, Dean's hand on his mouth, it all made him feel so small and surrendered to Dean that he wouldn't be possibly more turned on if he wanted to. Their moans synchronized with Dean's pace who ran his free hand up his angel's back all the way to his head, he grabbed a lock of hair and pulled him to arch him back.

The angel could not move except for the motions that pushed him back and forth on the mattress. His moans were muffled by the calloused fingers at his lips, his legs felt the aftermath of Dean's rough thrusts. He was for all intended purposes, Dean's bitch.

Dean leaned to kiss Castiel's neck, the tenderness of his lips made an erotic contrast to the forceful pounding. His teeth gently nibbing the angel's ear lobe. Cas moved his arms to grabb Dean, to touch his hunter, to get a hold of his hair or feel the warmth of his skin. It was an awkward position but he managed to bend his arms backwards.

Dean cherished that embrace, to have Castiel touching him, to have his angel being pleased too. His lips landed on Castiel's neck and Dean sucked on it, tasting the salty sweet, teeth clinging to that tender skin. He left hickies that Castiel was unwilling to heal at the moment, and probably wouldn't heal in a while.

Castiel moaned at the sensation of Dean's breathing at his neck, the warmth of his mouth sucking his skin. And then it wasn't enough to just fuck him. Dean wanted to see the faces he made so he pulled out, Castiel's ass was red of being slapped against the hunter's hipbones. Dean kissed them gently before grabbing him and turning him around to have him on his back. Castiel instinctively spread his legs and Dean climbed in between them.

Castiel's hands were still tied behind him so his only way to pull the hunter down for a kiss was by wrapping his legs around him. Dean gave in to the strength of the angel and landed on him, kissing hungrily. They used to make out for hours but never as heated as now, devoring each other's lips, sucking the other's breath and fighting their tongues inside the other.

Somewhere in between their kiss, Dean penetrated him again, Cas barely winced but his breath was now cut off when Dean tried to kiss him.

Dean began fucking him hard again, straightening up to put the angels legs on his shoulders and have better access to stab his prostate with each thrust.

Castiel's body was responding better to that position, his chest flushed redish, his lungs were erratically heaving, his moans were uncontrollable as Dean pushed his whole length all the way inside him, making him see stars and blurry visions of the hunter on top of him. He was sweating so much that his skin was shining under the light of their room.

Dean felt Castiel spasming around his cock "Don't cum just yet" he commanded harshly, unwilling for it to end even though he himself was about to give in too.

"Please" Castiel was shaking, his dick was throbbing visibly and leaking, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to shoot.

"Not yet!" Dean shouted, forcing himself even harder, one last thrust and Castiel screamed as a load of cum splashed out of him and landed on his abdomen. The angel's body tensed to the orgasm and his walls clenched tighter around Dean who kept fucking him, now more erratic. Dean couldn't take it any longer after those squeezes to his cock and came inside the angel with a load groan, gripping Castiel's waist tightly to push himself as deep as possible his legs shook while his load filled Castiel's insides with his warm fluids.

They remained in that position for another minute, staring into each other's eyes breathlessly. Once Dean felt human again, he gave Cas one spank "I didn't tell you you could cum" he complained interrupted by his lack of air "I'll think of a punishment for you later" and then he pulled out of Castiel to walk into the bathroom to clean himself.

Castiel laid there on the bed, Dean's cum sliding down his thighs. They probably were not going to remember that the next day but in the meantime, they were breathless and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> It was not Beta'd and English is not my mother language so forgive if there are grammar/spelling mistakes; I did try.


End file.
